Mission
by Dymaxion Chronofile
Summary: Sombra and Reaper are alone on a mission. Bored out of her mind, she picked this moment to pick his brains about a former flame.


I needed to get my ship feelings out somehow. Overwatch sure is something. A little short, a little rambly. I just needed to get my feelings out.

* * *

"You never told me you were married."

And to think, for a moment, Reaper thought he was going to have a peaceful mission with Sombra. She had managed to keep her mouth shut for about an hour, lulling him into a false sense of security. He refused to respond. If he ignored her for long enough, maybe she wouldn't start. Again. Like she did on every mission.

He was not a subject to be researched. His life was not a game. As if Sombra took anything seriously, though. She smirked at him, before continuing. This was going to be a long mission.

"Met at eighteen," she said. "and married at eighteen." Sombra laughed. "Trouble in paradise? You did kill—"  
"Stop talking. My personal life is none of your business," Reaper hissed.

Finally, she stopped. At least for a moment. It was just them on this mission. Usually, he could at least attempt to change the subject with Widowmaker, who was more than happy to oblige. Not this time. For now, there was peace. Until she inevitably started talking again.

Reaper did not want to relive the past. It needed to stay back in the past, where it belonged. He did not want to relive what had happened all those years ago. The incident that killed someone so important to him. He thought about it often enough. Reaper would not share that with anyone; he was no longer Gabriel Reyes. He could no longer lay claim to that life.

So he didn't. Yet somehow, Sombra still found out about his past. At first, it was just questions about his home town and his family. But she was starting to delve into more personal territory. She knew damn well which buttons to press. Which parts of his past caused what reaction. Reaper knew ignoring her was the best course of action, but she knew how to get him to stop ignoring her.

"I always thought you were the petty type," Sombra tutted.  
"That's not what it was about." There he was again, giving her attention.  
"He was handsome, you know. What a shame."

Oh God, he couldn't spend the whole mission listening to this. But Sombra wasn't wrong. That man was attractive. A farm boy with golden hair, and the sweetest smile. Even to this day, Reaper still had dreams about him, which often turned to nightmares. That was none of anyone else's business, however.

He sighed heavily. Reaper knew Sombra; this wasn't going to be the end of it. She was looking at her screen, scrolling through the information she had found. She hummed as she looked, before feigning a gasp. Reaper was starting to wish he was dead.

"You had different last names?" She sounded shocked, but she already knew this. It wasn't the first time she had done a background check on him. Reaper stayed quiet. "Mm, maybe one day I could have such a beautiful honeymoon."  
"We have a mission to complete. We don't have time for this."  
"Do you still miss this Jack Morrison?" The one thing she could not just search. Sombra was just too forward.  
"That's none of your business."  
"'Yes' works just fine."

Reaper just groaned. He wasn't going to spill out his feelings like this. They weren't close, so why should he? Sombra probably didn't even like him. That was fine, but he just wished that she would stop trying to insert herself into his life like this. One day, she would stop. He could only hope, right? He didn't want to listen to this over and over again.

Unfortunately for him, Sombra was right. Not a day went by where Reaper didn't miss that sweet farm boy. Those were different, distant days. He needed to remind himself that he was no longer Gabriel, and that he could no longer afford to feel like that. No matter how much time went by, the wound was still fresh. It was a good thing he wore a mask.

He still carried his wedding ring, despite knowing he did not have rights to it anymore. It was a small comfort, and a memory. Reaper told himself he would throw it away one day. That day would never come, and he knew it. He could keep believing, though. The ring was kept in a safe place, one he was sure even Sombra couldn't know about. She probably knew he still had it, though.

"You were a lucky man," Sombra says wistfully.  
" _Gabriel_ was," he insisted.

She opened her mouth to say something, but for once, she stopped herself. Perhaps Sombra could feel what he could feel inside. And maybe, just this time, she would learn to keep her mouth shut. Grabriel Reyes was such a lucky man. It was such a shame he had to ruin everything over one stupid argument.


End file.
